


Quartet for a Sauna

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Quartet for a Sauna

It was an even bet who would show up first. Severus and Remus appreciated the exactness and courtesy of punctuality, so much so that they were usually five minutes early. It was also an even bet on who would be last to arrive, Sirius or Harry. “On-time” was not a concept _either_ of them had mastered. 

Severus hated waiting in the lobby; he wasn't embarrassed to be there but rather despised looking like he was waiting for anyone. However, going in as a group was the only way to assure a room together. A wry grin spread across Remus's face as he sat watching Severus pace, black robes swirling with each marked turn.

“Lupin, take that silly grin off your face,” he snapped. “How can you smile when they are _always_ late?”

“How can you be upset about something you know is going to happen?” Remus replied, still smiling. Severus sneered as he turned again. As he paced, he noticed the young man sitting at the reception desk was watching him. When he saw that Severus had noticed he quickly looked away. 

“Oh, brilliant,” Remus said congenially standing up. Sirius and Harry walked through the door, the snow blustering about them as they entered. Harry had the courtesy to smile sheepishly for being late but Sirius looked as if he could have taken another five hours and it wouldn’t have troubled him at all. 

“Where have you been?” Severus demanded of them both as they showed their passes to the young man at the desk. Severus noticed that both Sirius’s and Harry’s cheeks were slightly pink and it had nothing to do with the cold. “You’ve been drinking!” 

“Just one glass,” Harry said trying to brush it off. 

“We were both early so we decided to duck into that dingy pub across the way and have a drink. Knockturn Alley is always good for that,” said Sirius. 

“It didn’t occur to either of you that being early was a good thing?” Severus hissed. 

“I never come early, I always wait,” Sirius said following after Remus who followed the young man who led them to their room. Harry laughed as he trailed behind. “Come on, Sniv, or you’ll miss out!” Severus stalked after them in a huff. 

“Sauna seven is ready for you, gentlemen,” the young man said as he stopped in front of the door, tapped it with his wand, and the door swung open. 

“Thank you,” Remus said walking inside.

“Towels are on your right, dressing gowns-"

“Yeah, we know,” Sirius said walking by the young man, flicking his hand dismissively. 

“Then let me know if you need anything else,” the young man said. As he passed by, Severus stepped into his path, staring at him down his hooked nose. 

“I know you,” Severus said and the young man swallowed hard, clearly intimidated. “Yes, you failed my Potions Class. Twice.” The young man turned very red. 

“Come on, Severus, if you are so anxious,” Harry said gently nudging his partner along. As Harry passed the boy, he attempted to give the young man a look that conveyed, all in one expression, that Severus was not always like this and was a really great shag. 

Harry shut the door and stepped into the deep velvety blue changing room. Sirius already had his shirt off and was beginning to undo his trousers; Remus sat and slipped off his shoes and socks. Severus had placed his watch neatly in the tray meant for his personal affects and was beginning to undo the buttons on his cuffs when Harry stepped beside him. Severus didn’t look at him, but Harry saw his jaw clench. Harry took Severus’s hand then gently put it to his lips, giving it a long tender kiss. Harry held the hand still as his rested his chin on it.

“Sorry, Severus, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting so long. But it really was only one drink,” Harry said looking into Severus’s dark eyes. 

“I know,” Severus clipped back then softened his tone. “I should be more relaxed or I won’t enjoy our activities.” His mouth twitched with amusement and Harry smiled back. 

They all undressed, placing their clothes so that the elves who worked there could take them away to be cleaned. When they were ready to leave they would all be wearing fresh garments. Severus took the longest to undress; not only did his layers and buttons take a bit of time but he also neatly folded all of his clothing. Sirius, Harry, and even Remus usually left their clothes in a pile, though Remus’s pile was a little neater. 

The men stood with thick white towels wrapped around their waists. “Good god, Black, don’t you have anything better to do all day then work on your physique?” Severus sneered looking at Sirius’s toned stomach.

“Minister doesn’t keep me very busy. The job’s rather boring,” Sirius shrugged. “It’s just natural though. Like Harry here with his lovely arms, just like his dad.” Remus nodded his agreement and Severus said nothing but the look in his eyes was a tacit agreement. Harry was momentarily shocked. 

“You used to do this with my dad?” 

“Nah. He _thought_ he was straight.” Sirius shook his head in disbelief. 

“Damn shame, too,” Remus said. 

Harry looked at Severus, waiting for his pronouncement. “Harry, I can appreciate that your father was a rather attractive man.” 

Sirius opened the door to the sauna and steam came billowing out, wrapping them all in a misty curtain. Harry was momentarily without vision as his glasses fogged over. Severus gently took them from Harry’s face, gave them a tap with his wand, and the steam cleared away.

“Thanks,” said Harry. “I always forget to do that.”

“I know,” Severus smirked with a hint of affection. 

Their towels and wands were left on a table inside of the door before the men each found a seat in the steamy warmth. Severus relaxed as much as was possible for him, head slightly thrown back, taking in long slow breaths of the humidity. His thin, pale but elegant frame finally lost the tension that normally ran through him. Harry sat with his strong arms spread out behind him, stretching his legs in the hope of easing his muscles after his long broom ride the day before. Sirius was the picture of leisure as always. He had pushed his thick, dark hair off his forehead so that his hair lay back against his head. Remus took in his lover’s strong facial features and enjoyed them once again as if for the first time. Remus sat straight-backed compared to the rest. Sirius, sensing this, took Remus’s right hand and began to massage it deeply between his own. 

“You’ve been writing a lot lately. Does your hand still ache?” Sirius asked. 

“Yes, it does,” Remus replied and Sirius continued to massage the stiff fingers as Remus let out a soft groan and began to relax. 

“Are you two going to spend Christmas at your cottage?” Harry asked looking over at them.

“Yes,” Remus replied. “Would you two like to join us?”

“We can’t,” Severus replied without opening his eyes. “Harry has promised Miss Granger, oh, excuse me, _Mrs. Weasley_ we would spend the holidays with them.”

“That sounds rather nice, though. Do you not like Hermione, Severus?” Remus asked.

“It’s the tedious moments with her husband that drive a man to drink,” Severus said. 

“Ron’s OK,” Sirius chuckled. 

“Severus has had a problem with Ron ever since he asked him to make him an endurance potion,” Harry explained as Sirius laughed. 

“Why did that upset you, Severus? Surely you know how to make it,” Remus said.

“Of course, I do.” Severus said “But to have to nerve to ask in such a tactless manner.”

“He needs help.” Said Harry in what he hoped was a way of defending Ron, but the others laughed as he said it. “OK I know that’s obvious. But he didn’t know who else to ask."

“He should figure it out on his own, like the rest of us.” Sirius said. Harry shrugged and couldn’t disagree with that.

“Why are we talking about mediocre-at-best-arousal-killing-at-worst Weasley?” Severus said with clear disdain in his voice. 

“We all endure someone for our partner’s sake,” Remus said as Sirius coughed, which sounded suspiciously like “Tonks.”

“I almost forgot,” Harry said standing up. He went for his wand, opened the door, and summoned a bottle he had brought in with him. “Ouzo,” he said turning with a grin. 

“I thought you swore never to drink that again after our last trip to Greece,” Severus commented as he stood to get his wand.

“I haven’t a clue what you are on about,” Harry said opening the bottle. 

“Precisely,” Severus said with a half grin, conjuring four glasses. Harry poured a bit of the clear liquid in each shot glass and Severus handed them around. 

“To Christmas,” Sirius said raising his glass. They all said their assent as they clinked glasses. The smooth anise liqueur melted down their throats and flooded their chests with heat.

Before the taste was gone from his mouth Severus kissed the drop of Ouzo from Remus’s full bottom lip. Not to be left out, Sirius began kissing the back of Remus’s neck working his tongue over the round bone at the base of his neck. Sirius then reached around Remus to place his hand on Severus’s back, pulling him in closer to Remus. 

Harry for a moment watched, thinking how he couldn’t imagine a more erotic scene to wank to on long, cold winter nights. Then he realized he didn’t have to gawk: he was a part of this blood flowing scene. He moved behind Severus sweeping the dark hair away from the man’s neck. He began to kiss and lick the smooth, pale skin. 

“I have a better idea,” Remus said. He turned Harry to face him kissing his neck then his lips. He led Harry to one of the teak wood benches and pushed him down. Sirius followed as did Severus after he poured another ladle of water on the red hot coals. 

Harry lay on his back as Severus knelt beside him, slowly sucking each one of Harry’s fingers into his mouth. Sirius pressed against Harry’s other side, nibbling and kissing his neck, rubbing Harry’s nipples under is palms, and then pinching them once they became hard. Harry hissed as he felt his blood drum with pleasure. Remus flicked his tongue across Harry’s flat stomach then over to his hips, as he moved to Harry’s other hip, his erection pushing insistently toward Remus’s cheek. 

“ _Someone_ is very hard,” Remus said admiring Harry’s cock. In actuality, they were all very hard; Sirius’s prick pressed against Harry’s hip, Severus’s bobbed as he sucked Harry’s fingers, and Remus’s pressed hard into the bench between Harry’s legs. At Remus’s word, the other two looked to see Harry’s long, turgid prick. At once three mouths darted for the sweet, weeping tip. 

Harry groaned as three tongues stroked and fought for dominance on his prick. He bucked his hips hoping one of them, any of them, would take him into his mouth.

“Patience, Harry,” Severus said sliding up next to Harry’s head. He kissed and pulled Severus close to him, wanting all of his hot tongue in his mouth and his full length pressed against him. Suddenly, Severus was rolled over onto his back and held there by his younger lover. 

“NO!” Severus said fighting against the younger man. 

“Stay put!” Sirius ordered, holding Severus down by his shoulders. 

“You’ll enjoy this, Severus,” Remus assured as he pinned down Severus’s arms. Severus twitched and fought for a moment. 

“I promise it will be good,” Harry cooed. 

“Yes, Severus, last time it was me-now it’s your turn,” Sirius added brushing his lips over Severus’s ear. 

Harry stayed close to Severus’s field of vision as if to remind his lover of his consent. He kissed the restrained man’s face and neck, licked along the shell of his ear, and nibbled his prominent collar bones. 

However, Severus only fully relaxed once Remus began to lick along the underside of his prick with his tongue. Sirius was laving his nipples, pinching and twisting them, causing Severus to groan as they became over-sensitized. Of course, that was what Sirius was attempting to accomplish and proceeded to flick the hard nubs. Severus arched his back in response which pushed his cock deeper down Remus’s throat. It was a heady experience having all three men working on him at once and he very quickly became lost in the sensations.

Severus began to feel the need to come. Sirius had moved his wicked tongue from his abused, swollen nipples to his entrance. Severus could see Harry underneath his godfather, taking the man’s long prick in his mouth. Remus felt Severus’s cock twitch at the sight as he was thrusting his own along side Severus’s, his large hands wrapped around the two leaking members. 

“Not time yet, Severus,” Remus said reaching for his wand and circling Severus’s prick with a small twist of the wrist: a gold ring now encircled Severus’s cock to prevent his premature climax.

Their bodies, slick and moist from the sauna, were already bathed in sweat as they rubbed against each other. Remus’s tongue traced down Harry’s spine, tasting every droplet of the younger man’s salty, sweet sweat. 

“That’s enough, Sirius,” Remus said to his friend as he licked and prodded at Severus’s quivering hole. “He’s ready for me now.” All three men had eagerness flutter in their stomachs at the words because they knew how large Remus was and how much he enjoyed a mildly prepared arse. 

Sirius and Harry moved to either side of Severus as Remus threw the man’s legs over his shoulders. Remus lined his prick up with Severus’s hole and slowly pressed into the normally abrasive man who at this point was a trembling mass of pleasure and indulgence. 

After a few moments Severus challenged, “Remus I want it, all of it!” Remus’s face broke into a wolfish smile. 

“Harry, I want you to kneel beside Severus and suck his prick. And you, Sirius, you get behind Harry and prepare him,” Remus purred as if it was a suggestion not the command they understood it to be. Then he began to thrust into Severus. _Hard_. He pulled out entirely before plunging back in again. 

Harry was sucking Severus’s leaking prick, moaning around it as Sirius had slipped two slick fingers into his arse. Sirius scissored his fingers and then began to search for the bundle of nerves inside Harry. The gasp that was emitted caused Severus to clench his muscles which caused Remus to moan.

“You like that, don’t you, Severus? You liked being fucked like that? Just like Harry and Sirius do,” Remus half growled as he slowed his thrusts into Severus. 

“Sirius,” was all Remus said and the man nodded, pulling his fingers from Harry’s arse. He lined himself up and slid into Harry’s tight arse.

“Oh, Merlin, you are tight, Harry,” Sirius said as he entered the younger man. “It’s been far too long since you’ve been ravaged.”

“Hazards of the school year,” Harry panted as he pulled him mouth off Severus’s cock. Sirius smooth strokes made Harry see stars. It seemed Severus was having the same reaction to Remus’s thick cock working his tight heat. Harry reached a hand over and found Severus’s prick causing the man to do the same. 

Somehow, Harry was turned onto his side, Sirius holding his leg into the air, using his thigh for leverage. Remus’s eyes darkened at the sight and he too rolled Severus onto his side so the man was facing Harry. However, what they each were facing was a hot, throbbing cock just begging to be sucked. Harry reached out and took his older lover in hand and before leaning in and licking the underside along the thick vein. Severus moaned, his voice carrying from near Harry’s groin, and mirrored the action. Soon they were sucking each other ferociously.

“Fuck,” Sirius said. “That is so fucking hot. Remus, why didn’t we ever think of this position before?” 

“Give Harry some credit. He’s a very talented man,” Remus replied as he began to thrust harder into Severus. He reached down to tweak the man’s sweaty nipple drawing a near-whimper from the man’s full mouth. “Look what he does to Severus here-the man is practically melting.” 

Sirius laughed as he stroked Harry’s sweaty flank. “Yes, it does seem he’s a very enthusiastic young man.” At this, Harry pushed his arse back against Sirius, as if challenging the man. Never one to back away from a challenge, Sirius changed his angle and he knew he’d found the target when Harry’s muffled scream was heard.

“Enough of this,” Remus said suddenly; perhaps he was too close to continue as they were. 

“Moony, no, please just a bit longer,” Sirius fairly begged. “It’s _so_ good.” 

“No, we need to let Harry have a turn,” Remus smiled at the man. “Who do you want, Harry?” Harry looked between the three men. He knew he could have Severus any time so as much as he loved to fuck the man, he would pass. His eyes went back and forth between Remus and Sirius several times but in the end, he knew he would choose . . .

“Sirius,” he said, a bit quietly. Remus laughed a loudly.

“No offense taken, Harry. Your godfather is a good looking man and an excellent fuck,” Remus said.

Harry at first moved slowly into Sirius but was soon crashing hard into him. Sirius pushed back on Harry as it seemed it was a battle of wills. But rather than one dominating the other it made for an alarmingly arousing situation and Sirius’s very hard prick began to leak from the stimulation. 

Remus then placed himself in front of Severus, wanting to be taken the same way Sirius was. Severus tapped the cock ring with his wand causing it to melt away, as Remus stood placing one foot up on the bench so as to expose himself to Severus. Severus clinched his fingers on Remus’s hips and thrust into him, making his head arch back in pleasure. 

“Remus, you whore, how is your arse so tight?” Severus growled into his ear. Remus was unable to answer pleasure had over taken his body. He looked over at Sirius as Harry thrust with all his strength and his lover returned his glazed expression.

Steam hung in the air thick with the smell of their pleasure. Their bodies flush and sweaty glided easily over each other. Severus’s hair clung to his heated neck, as Harry’s messy crown of dark hair was plastered to his scalp in the heavy air. Remus noticed a piece of dark hair stuck on Sirius forehead mixing with the beads of moisture. Wanting to lick every salty bit of Sirius, he told Severus to stop. 

He rushed to Sirius slipping his slick body beneath Sirius. He took in every bit of Sirius’s face with the tip of his velvety tongue. Sirius’s cock aching for touch, he gave in collapsing on to Remus as Harry continued to plunder him from behind. Sirius moaned thrusting his cock against Remus’s stomach. 

“Time for you to come, Sirius,” Remus said deeply for Sirius’s ears only, his eyes glowing as if given the greatest gift of all. 

As Sirius began to frot his length against Remus, Severus entered Harry’s already loose hole. Harry shuddered with desire, feeling the elegant hands on the small of his back. Hands that could make him come in an instant. 

“Please . . . oh please . . .” Sirius cried fucking and thrusting hard against Remus’s muscled torso. Remus ran his over Sirius’s balls and felt them tighten as he did so. Then he wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock and within moments Sirius was coming.

“YES! FUCK!” Sirius yelled as he came, releasing a torrent of hot semen over his lover’s hand. As he came, he tightened his arse causing Harry to lose control. Suddenly desperate to come, Harry couldn’t thrust fast enough. 

“Come now, Harry!” Remus ordered. Harry released quickly into Sirius, arching and moaning as pleasure enraptured him. Harry’s moan and sweet flesh brought Severus to his edge and he thrust pulling Harry back firmly by the hips with each thrust. 

“GOD! HARRY!” Severus cried as he came, every ounce of him shivering with fulfillment.

“Now me,” Remus ordered and Sirius complied. He wrapped his large hand around Remus’s prick, gently tickling the underside knowing it would make Remus groan and he did. Remus began to thrust into his hand as Sirius whispered in his ear. 

“You’ve made sure each of us has come, now it’s your turn” Sirius said. “That’s right, fuck my hand, you dirty boy. Fuck it hard, I can feel your prick-it’s begging to come; you want to come. It’s throbbing . . . let it explode!” 

Remus thrust hard and fast, Sirius moving his hand in rhythm to it and finally, God, Jesus, Allah, Zeus, Merlin. FINALLY. Remus was coming screaming his pleasure. 

“SO FUCKING GOOD! YES! YES!” he wailed as he spilled his seed and his orgasm carried him away. 

Their bodies spent, they lay limbs relaxed in the steamy room. Remus’s head lay on Sirius’s thigh as Severus rested on Harry’s shoulder. Sirius reached for his wand and with a small flick conjured an off-white thin wrap of herb. He placed it to his lips then lit it with the tip of his wand inhaling deeply, holding the smoke in him as he passed it down to Remus who then took his turn as the sweet smell carried on the back of the steam infiltrated the room. Remus then passed it to Harry who reached for it. 

“Remus, where did you learn so many useful things?” Severus asked without opening his eyes. Sirius smiled arching his head up and blowing his breath out slowly. 

“I sometimes think it’s not Defense Against the Dark Arts manuals he spends his time writing,” Sirius said dryly and Remus sputtered a laugh. Severus now took a deep drag and passed it back to Sirius. 

“All that extra income is from How-To manuals for wizards,” Remus said his lips twitching. 

“I should send one to Ron,” Harry said and Severus’s brow arched for a moment. “What’s that for?”

“I already sent him some manuals,” Severus replied with a flash in his eyes. “Though I doubt it will be of much help as I question his ability to process what he reads.”

They all desperately craved a shower after the long hot sauna. Severus’s eyes narrowing as Sirius and Harry shot jets of water at one another in some sort of juvenile game. 

Remus shook his head, “They’re both still sixteen, aren’t they?”

“In many ways, yes,” Severus said, lathering up his hair. “Their stamina is a burden we shall have to bear.”

They all walked back into the changing room all wearing thick white dressing gowns. Severus looked at Harry-freshly shaved, wrapped like a white Christmas gift in the fluffy white gown, his eyes sparkling brilliantly in the deep blue of the room. He looked like a hillside covered in snow untouched and begging to be defiled. Harry was quickly thrown back but not before grabbing Remus by the belt of his dressing gown pulling the man to him. They threw off their dressing gowns as Sirius joined in; their tongues, lips, and teeth all tangled as their soft, smooth skin came into contact with one another. 

Once again four hard pricks thrust and rubbed together: still-dampened hair was carded through by calloused fingers, hips bucked, hands grabbed, tongues melted into each other harmoniously. No words or instructions were given now the only sound other than flesh on flesh was groaning and grunts as they each came in turn. 

After a quick cleaning charm they all dressed in their freshly pressed robes. 

“How do you manage to get away from Hogwarts for so long, Snape? Aren’t you still teaching along with your other duties?” Sirius asked pulling his jumper over his head. 

“I might have more time if I were able to hire a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.” 

”You still won’t accept his offer?” Harry said with surprise, looking over at Remus.

“We’ve negotiated but it’s gone nowhere,” Remus said. 

“You would think a gay werewolf whose partner is an ex-felon wouldn’t be quite so captious,” said Severus. 

“Who are _you_ calling a felon?” Sirius said, head shooting up.

“I’ve never been to Azkaban,” Severus replied silkily.

“And my name was cleared!” Sirius growled.

“Both of you, stop,” Harry said with exasperation as Remus shook his head. 

“You two have the ability to get along so well but one thing said and both of you are reaching for your wands,” Remus added.

“It’s only your wand I like to reach for, Remus,” Sirius quipped making Harry laugh and Severus roll his eyes. 

They exited the bath house, all of them looking rather respectable in their clean robes and cloaks for four gentlemen who had just had a long sauna filled with sex and illicit activities. 

“Going back to work?” Remus asked Harry. 

“No, I’m off for the rest of the day. Do you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron?” Harry asked them.

“I have to go pick up Teddy from school,” Sirius said.

“I had occasion to notice last time I saw him, his hair was as dark as yours, Black,” Severus said. 

“Thank Merlin for that,” Sirius sighed. “He didn’t get the mousy brown coloring from that _person_ who carried him for us.” Harry and Severus chuckled at Sirius’s venomous tone. 

“She is your cousin, Sirius,” Remus chided.

“Since when have I liked my family?” Sirius said back. 

“Severus, join me for a drink?” Harry said brushing his hand against Severus’s.

“I must be back in time for dinner-"

“You have an hour,” Harry cut in.

“It would not be prudent to show up to dinner already three sheets to the wind,” Severus said. “You’ll have to content yourself with Lupin.” 

“Sorry, Harry, I can’t. I have an appointment,” Remus said sympathetically.

Harry, annoyed with the others lack of availability, said a half-hearted good bye as Sirius and Remus Apparated away. He hardly said good bye when Severus bid him farewell. Severus then stopped short before he disappeared and walked forcefully into Harry.

“My office, Potter, tonight!” Severus sneered. “I am tired of this insufferable attitude and you shall serve your penance. Half past nine and don’t even dream of being late!” Harry nodded, struck dumb. Severus then turned and Apparated away.

Harry couldn’t help but smile his whole way home; he always loved being taken over the Headmaster’s desk.


End file.
